


day one: sensation play

by sekai_tbh



Series: sekai kinkmas 2K16 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Sehun, Bottoming from the Top, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Ice Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Riding, Sensation Play, Top Jongin, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekai_tbh/pseuds/sekai_tbh
Summary: Sehun stops when he reaches the hem of Jongin's boxers, and rights the candle. He takes a moment to admire his handiwork, the lines of white wax creating a sharp contrast on Jongin's tan skin. It brought an altogether different, albeit no less erotic, visual to Sehun's mind. As much as he liked the look of the white against the tan of Jongin's skin, he made a mental note that, if they decided to do this again, he needed to get candles in different colors. Maybe blue, or green.Red's always looked great on Jongin, despite what the elder might say.-a sensation play fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ 
> 
> welcome to day one of saf's and i's sekai kinkmas 2k16 series!! this will be a 12 days of christmas series meaning there will be 12 different stories with 12 different kinks all featuring kim jongin and oh sehun. one story will be posted a day beginning on december 25, 2016 and ending on january 5, 2017. this is my first time collab-ing with someone on a project like this and it's been super fun so i really hope y'all like this!! saf will be posting hers tomorrow so make sure to keep an eye out for it!!! 
> 
> please read the tags before reading~
> 
> anyways, enjoy! :D

“You're gonna make a mess,” Jongin says, his eyes following Sehun's every move carefully.

The younger boy has his back turned, but Jongin can see how his shoulders shift up in a nonchalant shrug, not bothering to look back at him as he plays with the candle flame.

"So we'll just clean it up. We were going to make a mess either way, right?” Jongin can't see Sehun's face as he's too preoccupied with whatever is in front of him, but he just knows there was a smirk on Sehun's lips as he spoke.

“I don't know how to feel about this, Sehun,” Jongin admits softly. There was just something about being held at one's mercy that had him unsettled, but he couldn't tell if the shivers running through his body were of anticipation or anxiety.

Sehun sighs as he moves the candle to melt the wax, “Come on, Jongin. It won't be so bad, I swear,” he reassures gently. “Let's just try it and if you don't like it, then it's fine, we'll stop.”

Jongin nods.

To be honest, he feels totally out of his element.

Being the prey rather than the hunter was a strange sensation.

Though he trusts Sehun completely, he can't help but hate feeling so powerless. He was so used to having Sehun under his control and care when they were intimate. Sehun was always the one being tied up and tossed around, and even though Sehun's bratty attitude never once wavered, the younger quite enjoyed being at Jongin's mercy.

But Jongin's never experienced being under someone's control before, and now he finds himself stripped down to his boxers, hands tied above his head and ankles tied to the bed.

After Sehun had finished tying the last knot, he had moved back to study him, his piercing gaze intense enough to make Jongin's cheeks heat up, and it was then that Jongin realized the reality of the situation. He hadn't known exactly what Sehun had had in mind when he had brought up the topic of 'heating things up in the bedroom,' but Jongin had promised to be open to new experiences, and he was going to be true to his word.

And so he lets out a breath, fidgeting on the bed and testing the restraints around his wrists.

He has to admit, though, the sensation of being tied up was a little exciting, and his body seems to agree with the notion, the pang of arousal slowly settling into the pit of his stomach.

Sehun glances over his shoulder and smiles before turning to place the candle back on the table next to a cup filled with ice cubes. He reaches for a dark silky cloth next and takes it with him as he turns and walks the short distance to the bed, his steps delicate but firm.

“Just relax, Jongin. I'll take care of you.” The younger's voice is soft and comforting as he bends over to place a sweet kiss on Jongin's forehead.

Jongin lets out a content sigh, eyelids fluttering at Sehun's delicate touch. “Next time, I get to to be in control again,” Jongin states, and Sehun grins.

“I'll look forward to it,” Sehun says lovingly, the tip of his index finger drawing mindless shapes on Jongin's bare chest, watching as the skin prickled in response. “I'm gonna blindfold you now, okay? If it becomes too much, you know the safe word.”

Jongin nods once more, lifting his head to let Sehun drape the fabric over his eyes, causing his vision to go black.

“How does it feel?” Sehun asks, voice quiet as his fingers rack gently through Jongin's dark hair, causing Jongin to visibly shiver.

Jongin hums, “Weird.” He offers.

“Bad weird?” Suddenly Sehun's voice was much closer.

Jongin shakes his head, “No.”

“Good,” Sehun whispers into his ear before pulling back to claim Jongin's lips with his own in a soft kiss.

Jongin responds immediately, his body stretching as he leans up, seeking Sehun's touch as Sehun deepens the kiss.

A few seconds later and Sehun breaks the kiss, the corner of his lips curling up into a smile as he watches Jongin try to chase after him, only to let out an annoyed huff and flop onto his back when the restraints stop his movements.

Sehun takes pity on him and leans down to peck his lips softly one last time. “I'm going to test this before I do anything else to you. So tell me if it isn't working for you so we can set this aside, okay?” Sehun explains when he pulls back and moves only when he gets a nod of confirmation from the other.

Jongin takes a deep breath through his nose, mindful of the sound of objects being placed on the nightstand as Sehun walks back and forth across the room to retrieve them. He shifts against his binds restlessly as he feels Sehun's presence finally settle next to the bed, unmoving as Sehun simply stares down at Jongin, taking in his position and burning the image into his mind.

After what seems like an eternity has passed, Sehun finally moves, his hand gently cupping Jongin's cheek, thumb rubbing circles into the skin soothingly. It only lasts for a moment, though, and Sehun is soon taking his hand away, Jongin instantly missing the familiar warmth. Jongin was about to protest when he feels Sehun's weight on the edge of the bed between his spread legs, the intimate position serving as fuel to his imagination, his cock stirring in interest in his boxers.

The next time Sehun touches him, it's not with his bare hands, it's with something soft, wet, and _hot_.

Jongin hisses, his body immediately tensing up when a sudden splash of heat blooms across his chest. Biting his lower lip, he rides out the sting as it slowly blossoms into pleasure, the wax cooling and becoming opaque against his skin.

"Is this okay?" Sehun asks, voice light as he watches the muscles in Jongin's body relax.

“It feels... good,” Jongin eventually admits, feeling his cheeks flush. The sensation of the hot wax against his soft skin, the mixing of both pleasure and pain, it was interesting, and enough to get his cock half-hard. “You can keep going.”

“Great,” Sehun replies happily, tipping the candle in his hand again without warning.

“Oh fuck, _Sehun_ ,” The older boy groans deeply when the wax makes contact with his left pec, his body unconsciously writhing against the bed in response.

Moving the candle back upright, Sehun waits, watching Jongin carefully, “Do you want more?” He asks when Jongin settles down, and the other immediately nods.

This time, Sehun leaves the candle angled a little longer to allow more wax to trickle from the tip, creating a thin trail from Jongin's sternum to his navel. Jongin's clenches his teeth and tips his head further back into the pillow underneath him as the hot wax clings to his sensitive skin.

Sehun stops when he reaches the hem of Jongin's boxers, and rights the candle. He takes a moment to admire his handiwork, the lines of white wax creating a sharp contrast on Jongin's tan skin. It brought an altogether different, albeit no less erotic, visual to Sehun's mind. As much as he liked the look of the white against the tan of Jongin's skin, he made a mental note that, if they decided to do this again, he needed to get candles in different colors.

Maybe blue, or green.

Red's always looked great on Jongin, despite what the elder might say.

Lowering his gaze, Sehun notices the bulge in Jongin's boxers. He smirks, flattening his free hand against Jongin's crotch, “Wow Jongin, you're so hard for me already, and we've just started.” He teases, his hand squeezing around Jongin's length once before being removed completely, Sehun's smirk growing at Jongin's pitiful whine.

“Do you want me to try the wax on your nipples?” He asks suddenly and Jongin moans.

“Fuck _yes_.”

Satisfied with Jongin's response, Sehun lets some of the wax drip down onto Jongin's left nipple and Jongin immediately bucks up with a cry. 

“How is it?” Sehun asks, but it comes out a little breathy. Seeing Jongin being so responsive was enough to have arousal pooling into the pit of his stomach.

“Mmm, hot. _Good_.” Jongin pants out. “ _More_.”

Sehun tilts the candle long enough to cover Jongin's other nipple with wax completely, trusting that Jongin would stop him if it's too much. Jongin doesn't indicate any signs of discomfort, though, merely squirming a bit and letting out a symphony of delighted sounds. Sehun holds the candle out of the way when he was done so he could lean down and blow on the wax to help it solidify faster. A shiver racks through Jongin's body at the action, his cock twitching in its confines.

With the candle depleted as far as it could go safely, Sehun thinks it's as good as any time to switch things up. He blows out the flame and reaches over Jongin's body to dump the candle on the nightstand, his hand reaching for the cup of ice cubes. They've melted a bit in the meantime but Sehun manages to grab a hold of a cube. He slides the ice into his other hand and flicks the water remaining in his free hand onto Jongin, speckling his chest with little beads of moisture and causing Jongin to shiver once more.

Sehun reaches out with the ice cube and touches it against Jongin's lips briefly before trailing it around the curve of his chin, down his throat and creating an icy path next to the line of wax down Jongin's body until the ice completely melted. The cool air in the room on the wet trail Sehun had left was enough to have goosebumps forming on Jongin's arms.

Sehun reaches over and grabs a few more ice cubes, which he plops into his mouth and sucks on until they dissolve entirely. He then leans on all fours and lowers his lips onto the patch of skin under Jongin's jaw, making Jongin draw in a sharp breath in surprise as he works his cold lips over Jongin's neck. He then ducks lower and lets his chilled tongue trace Jongin's abdomen, closer to his waistband, and Jongin whines. Sehun was so close to where he ached him to be, his fingers pulling his boxers down just a little bit to torment Jongin with his cold tongue.

“Sehun, _please,_ ” Jongin pleads, throwing his head back to the picture of Sehun's cool mouth wrapped around his aching cock.

“Please, what?” Sehun teases, lifting Jongin's waistband off his hip, only to let it snap back into place.

The older boy whimpers, “Please, suck me.”

Sehun hums, taking a moment to consider Jongin's plea, “Well since you asked so nicely...” In one fluid motion, Sehun pulls Jongin's boxers down, letting his cock spring free, and before Jongin can even sigh a breath of relief, Sehun's pretty little mouth is wrapped tightly around him.

“Holy _shit_ , Sehun.” Jongin tenses up, face twisting as a needy moan escapes his throat.

Sehun remains tortuously still, only lapping at the head of Jongin's cock with his chilled tongue. Jongin can feel his composure quickly crumbling, and he bucks his hips up in a vain attempt to get his cock further into Sehun's mouth. Sehun takes it like a champ and sucks Jongin's cock deeper into his mouth as he starts to bob his head up and down, pulling various noises of ecstasy from Jongin. Sehun hums low in his throat, intensifying the pleasure for Jongin, whose teary eyes fall shut behind the blindfold.

It all ends way too soon and Jongin keens at the loss of Sehun's mouth when Sehun pulls back.

“Can't have you coming so soon,” Sehun says, and Jongin can feel his breath on his skin, where his lips had been moments ago, and it's too much.

“ _Sehun_ ,” Jongin begins, but it's damn near impossible for him to form complete sentences, his mind clouded with heavy desire.

Sehun trails a finger up Jongin's shaft, making the other quiver. “Shh, Jongin. I got you.” He whispers comfortingly. Jongin feels Sehun shift to grab something else off the nightstand and there's some shuffling and a soft _click,_ before the room falls silent again, save for Jongin's harsh pants.

Jongin waits anxiously, his cock throbbing uncomfortably and his ears searching for any signs of movements from the other. It isn't long before Sehun's gasps and moans flood into his ears and he pulls at his restraints, whining high in his throat. “Sehun, are you touching yourself? Please, baby, let me do it, I wanna touch you. I wanna feel you. Please, please, please,” Jongin rambles, but the words soon die in his throat when he feels Sehun's lube covered fingers wrap around his cock, coating it generously.

Sehun throws his legs on either side of Jongin, straddling his lap and grabbing a hold of Jongin's cock once more to line it up with his hole. He takes a deep breath and releases it slowly as he sinks down, not stopping until his ass was flush with Jongin's hips, groaning lowly at the stretch.

Jongin moans as Sehun's tight heat engulfs him. He bites his bottom lip hard in an attempt to keep a hold on the last shred of self-control he had, forcing himself to keep his hips still until Sehun was ready.

“Fuck, _Jongin_ ,” Sehun whimpers, head tossed back and eyes clenched shut as he begins a slow, filthy grind on Jongin's lap. When he adjusts fully to Jongin's size, he slides his hands up Jongin's body, bracing them against his chest as he lifts himself up until just the tip breached his entrance, before he drops back down. A loud moan is torn from Jongin's throat when Sehun pulls up and lets himself drop heavily back on Jongin's cock, his pace quickening.

“ _God_ , Sehun. You feel so good.” Jongin groans, trying to pump his hips up as much as the restraints would allow.

Sehun whines as he increases his speed until he was well and truly riding Jongin into the mattress, drawing grunts and moans from Jongin.

Jongin's fingers curl, aching to touch Sehun, to grip his hips tightly as he fucks up into him but the restraints dig into his skin, serving as a painful reminder that Sehun is so close, but still out of his reach.

“ _Baby_ ,” Jongin starts, sobbing brokenly when Sehun intentionally clenches his muscles around him. “Sehun, _please._ Untie me, I wanna touch you,” He pleads, his voice hoarse from moaning and Sehun opens his eyes to look down at him.

The younger boy leans over him, resting his elbows on each side of Jongin's head as he rides him at a slower pace, gyrating his hips against Jongin's as their lips crash together in an urgent kiss. "Not yet, Jongin. I wanna come from your cock only," Sehun whispers in between kisses.

Jongin whines pathetically at the filthy words, his hips rocking up minutely as Sehun pulls back and picks up speed and force, keeping up the brutal pace until his thighs ached from the effort. When he could no longer hold himself upright without the strain being too much, he sits down fully, positioning himself so Jongin's cock would brush against his prostate if he moved just right.

Frantically rolling his hips, Sehun lets his eyes wander over the expanse of skin and sweat and wax in front of him and it isn't long before he feels the familiar pressure building. "J-Jongin, I'm close, so close, shit," The younger boys moans, rocking against the dick inside him. "Are you c-close?"

Jongin hisses as Sehun clamps down on him yet again, "Yes," He grits out. "I'm almost there baby, I just need a little more-"

The next thing Jongin knows is the blindfold is being ripped off from over his eyes, and he blinks confusedly at the sudden light, trying to make sense of all the blurry shapes around him.

His face is flushed a deep red, his eyes teary and dark as he searches for Sehun's face. When his eyes finally focus, he finds Sehun panting unabashedly, eyes glazed and lips red and shining with spit. He looks absolutely debauched and beautiful and Jongin can't help but let out a guttural groan at the sight.

"Wanted you to, _ah_ , to see my face when I came," Sehun explains as he pulls himself up, ignoring the burn in his legs as he drops back onto Jongin's dick, letting gravity do most of the work. Jongin grunts, doing his very best to try to meet Sehun halfway, his eyes watching on how he disappears in and out of Sehun's slick hole, fighting the urge to close his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure.

"Come on, baby," Jongin says, voice gravelly and deep. "Come on. Fuck yourself on my cock," He coaxes, and Sehun keens high in his throat, Jongin's voice and the cock embedded in him enough to push him over the edge.

" _Ah_ , _Jongin_!" Sehun cries out, and Jongin looks up in time to see Sehun throw his head back, a loud moan escaping his parted lips as he comes onto Jongin's chest, topping the solid white of the wax with a white of his own.

Seeing Sehun come undone and the feeling of Sehun's walls clenching tightly around him is what pushes Jongin to his own orgasm, his body trembling as his back arches up from the bed sharply as he releases deep inside Sehun, who whimpers at the warm sensation.

Once his breathing had slowed down some, Sehun smiles down at Jongin, who grins back lazily.

"You did so well, Jongin." Sehun praises, "I'll untie you now." He pulls off of Jongin gingerly, gasping quietly at the ache in his legs and the feeling of Jongin's come slowly trickling out of him.

He unties the binds quickly and returns to Jongin's open arms, laughing quietly when he catches Jongin's intense gaze.

"So, how did you like it?"

Jongin hums, running his fingers down Sehun's back gently, "It was good, really good. I definitely won't mind trying it again." He admits with a coy smile.

"Oh, really now?" Sehun teases.

"Really. But remember, I said next time I'd be in control." Jongin replies with a smirk.

"I remember." Sehun's eyes glint with a hint of eagerness. "So, how about we shower and maybe we can talk about what we should experiment with next?"

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what y'all think about this lol 
> 
> -
> 
> contact me!
> 
> twitter - @sekai_tbh  
> tumblr - @sekai_tbh


End file.
